


Master's Wish is My Command

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Connor is captured while investigating a string of murders. Will he escape his captors, or will he be trapped forever?





	Master's Wish is My Command

Connor woke up, tensing a little as he took in the sight of sleek, Cyberlife-white walls and tensed, a dark frown appearing on his face. The last thing he could remember was -

_ Deviants had been going missing all over the city, despite the fact that a vast majority of the humans had been evacuated from the city. Connor had volunteered to find out what was going on, while Markus, Simon, North and Josh helped to organize the others into getting to a better fortified area. What was worse was that a few deviants from other cities had messaged Markus, telling him that they too, were losing brothers and sisters mysteriously. _

_ It didn’t take long for him to find first of what had turned into dozens of dead androids - each of them shot twice - the first straight through the head, damaging the processor irreversibly - the second through the center of their thirium pump. A low, amused voice called out from behind him “Admiring my work? I’m certainly a better hunter than you ever were, RK800.” _

_ Connor had spun to see who had spoken to him, but a sharp pain at the base of his skull caused his visual and auditory sensors to switch of suddenly as he was forced into an emergency shutdown, everything going black. _

So he’d been captured, then? But by who? Connor tried to sit up, startled as he realized that his limbs moved more slowly then they should be - and as he stood up, his legs trembled beneath the weight of his body, as he collapsed back onto the bed that he’d been placed on. The former Deviant hunter frowned as he looked down at himself for the first time, realizing that while he’d been unconscious, someone had seen fit to strip him naked. Had they simply been searching for weapons or devices to help him get out of the seemingly featureless white room, there was no reason for them to have returned to him his clothes, unless they wished to try to humiliate him by keeping him bare?

Determined to escape - or at least learn where he was, Connor got up, gritting his teeth and fighting past the weakness that had been placed in him. If he had been captured by Cyberlife, they had likely done something to weaken him so that he would be easier to keep in place… But that begged the question of why they hadn’t permanently deactivated him? Unless they were after the information that he had about the other deviants. The thought brought the android detective to a halt, and he closed his eyes, frowning a little in concentration as he built as many firewalls around every single piece of information he had about other deviants. Connor had tried to delete the memories entirely - but something was preventing him from doing so. He also separated the pieces of information - burying them as deeply inside of his processor, past dummy files and wall upon wall of codes and dead-end data that would make no sense whatsoever.

The RK800 opened his eyes again, continuing to move (painfully slowly) around the room, systematically searching every nook and cranny of the small room. Eventually he found a small crack at the base of one of the walls and pressed an ear to the patch of wall, focusing intently. A small smirk appeared on his face and Connor shoved at the wall, knowing that this was a door. Despite the fact that it was made of plastic and plaster and should easily give way to his normal strength on the first push… No matter how many times he shoved against the door - even taking unsteady, staggering runs at it, shoving against the door with a shoulder or kicking it at his significantly weakened strength, the wall didn’t budge an inch… There wasn’t a single mark on the spots he’d been trying to force through, either.

Panting to help his overheated systems cool faster, Connor is sitting on the edge of the bed that isn’t pressed against one of the walls, glaring at the offending crack. Part of his tempted to see if he can contact Markus or one of the other Deviants - but if he has been captured by Cyberlife, there’s no telling what sort of virus or something they put on him to make him so weak and slow-thinking. He couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t able to be spread telepathically - or if him trying to contact Markus would expose the android leader to Connor’s mysterious captors and… He’d already but Markus and their cause in too much peril as it was.

Perhaps there were other androids… Wherever he was? And he had heard that Markus could wake others from their programming with a light mental touch? Both he and Markus were both RK models - so the potential was there…. But the risks of infecting those androids with whatever was weakening him was also present as well. Indecision gripped the prototype, almost causing him to miss the fact that a section of the wall opposite the one he’d been attacking for the past few hours had slid open… Revealing another RK800 model, who was also completely naked. The other looked him over once as he walked into the room, before sitting on the bed next to him. The door slid closed behind the newer RK800 model - as Connor read the other’s barcode number, startling a little.

“... Hank shot you at Cyberlife tower.” Connor managed out, voice trembling a little in surprise.

“This is true, but I was repaired. Cyberlife initially intended to use me to replace you, in order to infiltrate and destroy the Deviant leaders… However, the team working on the RK900 line finished the new Deviant Hunter model - studying the information gathered from your memories before you went completely deviant, in order to vastly decrease the likelihood of the RK900 model line going deviant just as I was finished being repaired.” RK800 -60 responded, fidgeting with his hands a little. 

“... They didn’t disassemble you, after finishing a superior model? Why… Why are they keeping us like this?” Connor responded, glancing at the newer model, trying to read the other’s seemingly impassive face. “Do you have a name, or are you also Connor?”

“One of the reasons why you deviated was because you empathised with the deviants - and had formed a bond with Lieutenant Anderson, who clearly viewed the freedom of androids in a positive light, after getting to know you.” 60 responded, a vague sneer appearing on his face “Therefore, Cyberlife decided that the RK800 models would be given to RK900 models. While the RK900 model, Conrad, is here, we are to obey his commands and to please and comfort him as he sees fit. If he shows signs of deviancy, I will report it, so that Conrad will be fixed and can continue to work as efficiently as possible. My name is Collin.”

“I wish that we could’ve met under better circumstances. I… Perhaps I should have tried to convert you into a deviant. Then both of us could be working to help protect our people.” Connor responded, sending the other an apologetic smile. The older RK800 offered a hand to the other, doing his best to sound encouraging “... I could try freeing you from your programming now, if you like? Do you know where we are?”

Collin stared at his hand for several seconds before shaking his head “I wish that we had met before you deviated. Perhaps the two of us working together would have kept you from disobeying our masters. Even if I did become a deviant, there is a very low chance of the two of us escaping the compound, much less getting back to Detroit, where the Deviant presence is most concentrated. However, I could show  _ you _ what a typical period of time spent with our owner, RK900 is like.”

Connor wasn’t sure if the other was lying when he said that they were outside of Detroit - there was no way that he could tell how long he’d been unconscious - and he was disconnected from any wifi signals that would allow him to have a better understanding of the area he was in - and quite possibly how Markus and the others were doing. “If you’re hoping to get information on what the other deviants are doing, I have secured the information as best as I am capable of, and it would take considerably more than a brief interface to get that information.”

“... From what I have been informed, Conrad will be gathering that information from you - and you will give the information willingly. I am simply offering you a bit of… Understanding of our current situation. Or I could show you part of what we are expected to do, with myself in Conrad’s place. Whether I am above you, or the two of us have the same place has yet to be determined. I suspect that it is our master’s decision.” Collin responded, shaking his head a little, looking at Connor with an expression that the older model couldn’t read.

Connor, still wary of what the other might due, despite his reassurances otherwise (both of them  _ were _ programmed to be negotiators and could lie through their teeth for the sake of any mission they were assigned) decided “I… Would rather you show me what I’m in for, with you pretending to be our captor,  Collin. Or we could try to get to know one another.”

Collin hesitated for a moment, brown eyes flickering from his face to around the room and back again, murmuring quietly “I… You are asking me to  _ choose _ something? That was… I… that was something I could do, in my original function, but what we are now… We do as we are told by our  _ master _ and we are grateful not to be scrapped for spare parts. He prefers to be addressed as either Master, Master Conrad, or sir. Occasionally he might grant us to call him Conrad… O-Or Con… But only if we both are  _ very _ good.”

Connor felt one of his eyes twitched, glad that he’d never been forced to call anyone master - and if this RK900 thought that was going to change, simply because the asshole had captured him, the newer model had another thing coming. But the way that Collin was speaking… Concerned Connor quite a bit. He carefully and slowly reached out to the other, lightly brushing his fingertips across the other’s shoulder, lightly hugging him “I see… Would he punish if both, if I refused to call RK900 by one of those three titles?”

Collin froze for several seconds at the older model’s touch before melting into it, arms wrapping around Connor’s waist, as he buried his head into the side of the older model’s neck, speaking quietly “I… I have no doubts that he would. And a-angering him is a bad idea. W-when… When I was  _ adjusting _ to my new purpose, master could be very cruel when I hesitated to do as he o-ordered me, and was very strict in… While teaching me what it was that he wanted from me. I don’t… I wouldn’t want someone else to go through that - not when I can tell you what happens if… If you don’t do as he says, and can avoid it.”

Connor could hear how  _ earnestly _ the other was speaking, as the other’s voice was low with terror, and 60 was trembling violently in his arms, clinging hard enough that his synthetic skin had vanished in the places that the younger RK800 was touching. Connor continued to hold the other, rocking him back and forth a little - as humans at least, found the gesture soothing. After a little while (carefully choosing his words) “I would rather you not be hurt due to my actions. When he shows up, I’ll do my best to mimic your actions.” That and if he pretended to be cooperative, he might be able to get their  _ master _ to lower his guards down enough to get more information on what was going on.

Not that Connor believed that such things would be easy or quick. Particularly since he wasn’t going to be giving up any useful or actionable intelligence on what the other deviants might be doing. The former Deviant hunter would rip out his own thirium pump first. Connor was also determined to take Collin with him, once he found a way to escape - as he certainly wasn’t going to let the other be abused by this  _ Conrad _ when he found a way to escape. “And thank you Collin, for trying to warn me.”   
“You are welcome.” Collin responded back, pressing a little closer to Connor as he started to relax into the older model’s arms.

Despite the fact that the both of them were captured, and Connor knew that he should be asking the other questions - how much the other knew about the facility - were there other captive RK800s? How much contact did all of them have? Were any of them allowed outside of the facility? Had any of them  _ tried _ to leave before? Connor… Couldn’t bring himself to ask those questions - not when Collin continued to tremble a little in his arms, only slowly calming down. The other’s stress levels were fairly high, and Connor suspected that questioning the other would only cause more stress. And he knew that he would need an ally, and endlessly pestering the younger android with questions he very likely had been ordered not to answer him would be counterproductive to what forming a positive relationship.

~

The two of them ended up going into recharge mode, cuddled into one another. Connor woke when the other shifted a little, and he asked quietly “Do you want me to let you go?”

“I… I don’t… I like…” Collin hesitated for a moment, searching the barren, small room for  _ something _ before admitting quietly “I like the feeling of you holding me like that.” A small smile appeared on his face, and the other shifted a little,  hesitating again before pressing a kiss to his lips. “You asked earlier if I wanted to show you what spending time with master would be like without interfacing and I… I wouldn’t mind showing you now. If the offer’s still available? It… I won’t be able to show you exactly what it’s like, as I don’t have the… The strength he does, depending on… On what he’s in the mood for.”

Connor nodded, smiling gently at the other responding quickly “I would very much like to know what I’m getting into, Collin.”

The younger RK800 nodded, somewhat reluctantly disentangled himself from Connor’s embrace and walked out the door, coming back in with a haughty and cold expression on his face “Good evening, pet. Did you miss me?”

Connor bit the inside of one of his cheeks, eyes darkening into the glare he was fighting to make, unable to stop himself from sassing back “Not particularly,  _ master _ . Why, was I supposed to?” He laced as much sarcasm on the word that felt like burning acid on his tongue, hopeful that it would take some of the sting out of the word.

Collin scoffed, stalking towards him and yanked Connor to the floor by his hair, growling “Don’t talk back to me again, pet. Or I  _ will _ punish you.”

Connor sighed, rolling his eyes a little “As you wish,  _ master _ .” Part of him wanted to get up again - but he suspected that the other would push him to the floor again - and he also wanted to reassure Collin that he wouldn’t  _ act out _ enough for both of them to get punished whenever the hell RK900 did show up.

“Good. Since you’re on your knees, why don’t you put that sassy tongue of yours to good use, before it lands you in further trouble, slut?” Collin smirked, pulling the other’s head closer to his crotch.

The older RK800 sighed internally as he closed his eyes, licking the tip of the others’ cock before slowly slowly taking it into his mouth, somewhat grateful that a few of the  _ memories _ he had downloaded from the androids who had worked at the Eden club were useful for something, humming quietly as he teased the other’s cock to full arousal, bobbing his head up and down - occasionally pausing to lick stripes up the underside of the other’s cock - or to flick the sensitive slit of the other’s tip.

Collin groaned and shuddered, his hands buried firmly in his hair, managing out “Yes… Good… Good pet… Hah… Faster!”

Connor nodded, bobbing his head faster and glad that as an android, he didn’t have a gag reflex, continuing to suck the younger android off, his hands sliding up the other’s thighs, before starting to tease the other’s balls lightly.

The younger android moaned louder at that, hips thrusting into Connor’s mouth at that, before pulling out, ordering “Get on the bed, pet. I’m going to come inside- inside…” The other paused, suddenly turning a violent shade of blue, covering his face with his hands “I… I can’t… I can’t be as demanding as master is, I… I’m sorry. Y-your blowjob felt great and I… I would like to take you as well, but I…”

Connor popped up, pulling the other into a close embrace, brown eyes warm and kind as he murmured “Easy… What you’ve done already has given me a… Rather complete picture of what he wants from us. We can continue, just in the way that you’d prefer things to go, alright, Collin?”

Collin nodded, visibly relaxing in his grip, hugging him back, before an  _ eager _ expression appeared on his face “I… I’ve never taken anyone before… Master has always taken me… I… I’d like to see your face while we… While I take you.”

Connor nods, smiling reassuringly at the other as the two of them walk over to the bed. He sits down on it, looking up at the younger android as he asks “What position would you like me to be in? I have some knowledge of these things as I-”

“Had contact with several androids from The Eden Club? I’m aware… and I’d like to see you ride me. I’ll finger you open - you do have a self-lubricating function, yes? I… I ask as I do, though I don’t know if that’s something that they installed in me after they decided that I would belong to master, or before.” Collin interrupted quietly. “I think there should be lube in one of the drawers beneath the bed, if you don’t.”

The older android blushed a little before responding “I… I do have that function as well. Do you want me to finger myself open for you, or would you rather tease me open, Collin?”  He finished asking with a playful little wink, taking the other’s hands in his and pressing gentle kisses to the other’s knuckles.

Collin blushes darkly again, melting a little into the affection that Connor’s offering him, and it’s… It hurts to see that, and makes Connor all the more determined to protect and get the both of them out of here at the first possible opportunity.

“I… I’d like to see you tease yourself open for me, please.” Collin asks after a moment, sitting down on the bed, watching Connor eagerly.

The older RK800 nods, still smiling a little (and rather glad that the first time that he’s doing this with someone is with Collin - rather than RK900 who - from Collin’s earlier acting - would likely be quite rough.) He shifts on the bed so that the other can see him as he carefully teases himself open - moving carefully, calling Collin’s name out quietly when he presses against a particularly  _ sensitive _ spot “A-Ah! C-Collin!”

“Yes, Connor?” Collin asks,  _ want _ clearly heard in his tone “Do… Do you think you’re ready to take my cock? I… You look  _ gorgeous _ .” 

Connor hums a little, running the calculations in his head before nodding, turning around and crawling on his hands and knees towards the other - keeping the hand that he’d used to tease himself in the air - reaching for the other’s cock as soon as he’s close enough to touch the other, using some of the lubricant on his fingers to slick up Collin’s cock. “I believe that I am ready to have you fill me up, Collin.”

The younger android moans, writhing pleasurably at the touch “Yes! A-Ah! C-Connor please!” He’s also watching Connor move closer, a look of want and rapture on his face.

“May I kiss you, Collin?” Connor asks quietly as he straddles the other’s hips, one hand reaching behind him, so that he can more easily impale himself on the other’s cock.

“Yes! Please kiss me. I-I want you to kiss me.” Collin responds, nodding eagerly and tugging the other’s hair a little, pressing eager little kisses to the other’s lips. 

Connor hums in understanding, happily kissing the other back as he slowly takes the other’s cock, his own moan muffled a little by the kisses shared between the two of them, the intense sensations flooding through him at the feeling of the other filling him incredible “A-Ah! C-Collin! Ahn… I’ve… I’ve never f-felt so full before.”

“I… A-Ah! Oh… Y-you feel incredible around my cock, Connor.” Collin managed out, brown eyes dark and hazy with lust. “H… Have you n-not… done this with anyone before?”

Connor shakes his head a little, staying still to allow himself a little bit of time to adjust to the feeling of the other inside of him “N-No I haven’t. I only have the m-memories of the Eden Club androids guiding me.”

Collin nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as he reached up and lightly combed his finger’s through Connor’s hair, gently touching one of the other’s cheeks and lightly tugging the other closer, moaning a little as the shift in movement caused his cock to slide a little deeper into the older android “Kiss me, please?” Collin had no idea what the older android had done after the other had gone deviant - as Connor’s memories hadn’t uploaded after he’d deviated.

Connor smiled again and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s lips, starting to move again, moaning a little and shuddering at the intense sensations that were running through him “A-Ah! C-Collin! Please… Ahn!” Connor wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

Collin hummed a little, happily kissing the older android back as he started to thrust up into the other in time with the other’s movements, thoroughly enjoying the intense connection between the two of them. One hand stayed on one of Connor’s hips to help the other keep steady - as his other hand lightly explored the other’s body, curious to see if the two of them shared the same pleasure spots, being of the same model “What is it that you w-want, C-Connor?” He wasn’t sure if they’d be allowed to do this too often - but he hadn’t been told that they  _ couldn’t _ and this was… Training?

“I… A-Ahn! I d-don’t know! B-But please! A-Ah! Ke-keep moving!” The older android keened, bouncing faster on the other’s cock, steadying himself a little by bracing his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“And here I thought that you would be needlessly stubborn.” A low, amused voice called out from the doorway, causing both RK800s to freeze in place, thirium pumps stuttering to a halt before beating wildly fast as they stared up in mute terror at RK900, who was leaning casually against the door, a  _ hungry _ expression on the newer model’s face. “Enjoying playing with your fellow pet, Collin?”

“I-I… We… We were… We were t-training, m-master!” Collin stuttered, shrinking a little and shaking, clearly terrified of being punished.

“I did not ask you to attempt to train him - though from what I can see, you’ve done quite well so far. I did warn you that he could be violent, Collin.” RK900 continued, voice seemingly calm “Then again, as he had been so  _ enthusiastically _ bouncing on your cock, I suppose he’s used to this sort of treatment. Perhaps that’s what the other deviants used him for. Stuffing those pretty holes full, as he’s completely  _ useless _ as a hunter.”

Connor  _ glared _ at the newest model, shifting a little so that he was physically blocking the other from seeing Collin a little - though he shivered a little as the other’s cock shifted inside of him, biting one of his cheeks to keep himself from letting out a sound of want “They did no such thing. Collin offered to show me what it was like dealing with you, but couldn’t be as  _ harsh _ as you are.” Connor would have left it at that, but a sharp intake of breath and a quick, desperate tug on one of his arms from Collin - who’s brown eyes were large and scared had him finishing with a sullen “... Sir. Collin also told me your preferred forms of address.”

“I find it remarkable how  _ sullen _ you’re capable of being while a cock is inside of you. Though you’ve been living with Deviants for months, so I’m not surprised that you’ve got some bad habits. But we’ll work on those.” Conrad responded, stalking his way over to the two of them, looking them over. “And well done Collin for being able to get him to address me properly. I’ll help him work on his  _ tone of voice _ but you’ve done very well so far.”

Collin - despite still looking anxious, visibly perked up at the praise, and beamed happily saying “Thank you master! … I heard him panicking in this room and wanted to reassure him that he wasn’t going to be disassembled - or whatever other awful lies that the Deviants told him happened to deviants who are captured by Cyberlife. As… Bad things happens when a deviant’s stress level gets too high…”

“Very good, Collin. You’ve done wonderfully, and as a reward, I’ll let you fuck his mouth, while I take the hole you’re currently inside of. I will let you fuck him and come inside of him later - but I want to be to be the first to fill him up in that way.” Conrad decided, looking the pair of them over as he reached the bed “Connor, get on your hands and knees. I will fuck you from behind and you will suck Collin off. Understood?”

Connor  _ glowered _ at the RK900 bristling a little. Part of him wanted to tell the other where he could stick his instructions - but Collin was still tense and anxious beneath him, and Connor didn’t doubt that the smirking android in front of them would torment them both if he disobeyed. “Understood,  _ sir _ .” the oldest android bit out, laying the sarcasm on heavily at the last word as he very slowly did a he was ordered, having to shift so that he was kneeling and putting weight on his forearms in order to take Collin’s cock into his mouth.

Conrad  _ smirked _ in response, undoing his pants and sliding them and his underwear down just enough to pull out his cock and responding “Despite the fire in your voice, you’re just as wet as Collin gets - and I’m quite sure that you’ll enjoy the feeling of my cock inside of you. I’ll have you begging for me soon.”

Instead of responding to the younger android’s arrogant words and potentially getting Collin and himself into trouble, Connor shot another dark glare in Conrad’s direction as he opened his mouth and swallowed the other RK800’s cock down completely, closing his eyes and doing his best to focus on Collin.

“Hmm? Not going to deign to give me an answer, slut? You will soon enough.” The RK900 purred, carefully taking off his black slacks and underwear, folding them and setting them aside. Conrad got onto the bed, directly behind Connor before sliding in, a low, pleasured moan leaving him as he filled the other up - moving slowly.

Connor shuddered and keened around Collin’s cock, desperately trying to keep himself from reacting. Conrad was thicker and longer than Collin - and though the stretch didn’t  _ hurt _ Connor hadn’t expected to feel so  _ full _ either. He subconsciously clenched up around the younger model.

This prompted another groan of pleasure to leave Conrad’s lips, and the other lightly smacked his ass as he purred “You can try to glare at me all you like, but you can’t deny that you’re enjoying this - your cock is dripping and the sounds that you make betray this, slut.” The RK900 paused for a couple of moments after he slid fully inside his newest pet, relishing in the sight before him. Collin was looking up at him, a helplessly pleasured expression on his face, clutching the mattress beneath him, and Connor was still somehow managing to glare at him - despite the fact that he had a cock filling both of his holes. 

Then Conrad started to  _ move _ starting at the fast, rough pace that he enjoyed most, making sure to brush past Connor’s prostate with every thrust, delighting in the way that the motions caused both of his pets to moan in pleasure - as much as Connor was struggling to keep his reactions to a minimum “Come now… There’s no need to resist the pleasure, pet.”

“I… I-I’m n-not, m-master! A-Ah!” Collin stuttered out, his hips bucking up into Connor’s mouth, one hand coming up and burying itself in the older android’s hair.

“I was speaking to Connor, pet. But I am glad that you’ve stopped trying to hide the cute little sounds that you make, Collin.” the RK900 purred as he continued to thrust into Connor.

Connor was doing his best to try to ignore the smug asshole fucking him, focusing on Collin - enjoying the soft gasps and whimpers of pleasure that he was able to provoke from the other as he sucked the other’s cock, humming softly and doing his best to take cooling breaths of air whenever he could take them, determined not to rise to whatever bait that Conrad threw at him. Connor couldn’t help the keen of pleasure that left him as the younger android behind him shifted positions a little, the other’s thick cock pressing more firmly against his prostate, shuddering at the intense sensations running through him.

“See? That wasn’t so difficult, now was it, pet?” Conrad purred, running a hand down Connor’s back, before he lightly slapped one of the oldest android’s lower cheeks.

Connor jumped a little in shock, clenching up subconsciously around RK900’s cock, even as he jerked away a little from the touch, just barely able to stop himself from biting down around Collin’s cock, sending an indignant [What the hell was that for?!] to Conrad.

His reacted prompted a  _ chilling _ laugh from the RK900 who responded back sternly “Because I felt like it - and watch your tone with me, slut. I will punish you, should you continue to speak to me that way. Or perhaps I will punish Collin in your place - as I suspect that you would respond better to another being punished in your place, rather than anything I could do to you, Deviant.”

Collin whimpered softly, looking down pleadingly at Connor and asking him mentally (connecting only to Connor) [P-please apologize for whatever it was that you said to him! He… He’s serious when he talks about punishments.]

Connor pulled his head off of Collin’s cock, pressing a couple of soft kisses to the other’s thighs before swallowing the younger RK800 down again, responding first to Collin [I… I will. I just wasn’t expecting him to hit me. I’m not trying to fight against him, so why did he smack me?]

[He… He likes the additional tightness around his cock when… A-Ah! Y-Your mouth and throat feel a-amazing, C-Connor! When he s-smacks me. P-probably the same for you, too.] Collin explained quickly, hoping that their silent communication would go unnoticed by the youngest android in the room.

[Ah.] Connor sent to Collin, before mentally reaching out to Conrad again, forcing himself to sound something close to contrite. Conrad had stopped moving - buried completely inside of him. [I… I am sorry for being rude, sir. This is the first time I’ve ever been with anyone, and though I did learn a few things from the Eden club androids - memories and actually experiencing things like this are… Very different.]

“Hmm…. I suppose that your apology is adequate.” RK900 purred after a couple of moments, pinching Connor’s ass, grinning a little when the older model squeaked and jumped a little at the contact “You’re quite sensitive - then again… So is Collin. Perhaps it is a quirk of your model type.” Conrad started moving again - pace hard and fast.

Connor  _ moaned _ as the other started to fuck him again, shuddering a little, before focusing on teasing Collin with his mouth and tongue as much as possible. He wished that he could use his hands as well - but he needed to keep steady, which required the use of both of his arms.

Collin moaned and gasped, his hips jerking a little, which was satisfying for Connor - as it helped to muffle his own sounds of pleasure - and the blush on the younger RK800’s face was almost cute. It would have been, had their situation not been so awful. Connor also didn’t want to admit, even to himself, that he _was_ enjoying the way that the RK900 was fucking him - and the way the other’s large, thick cock filled him up… It was just the carnal pleasure running through him, nothing more.

The pleasure continued to build within Connor - and despite his best efforts, more moans and gasps of pleasure left the RK800, and he could feel something rapidly building up - warnings flashing in his HUD, and he realized what was going to happen very soon. He warned Conrad - guessing that the RK900 might be one of those types of beings and would punish him, were he to come without permission [I-I’m getting close to coming! … sir!] He really hated that he had to call the other that - but better  _ sir _ than  _ master _ . 

Beg me, and I’ll let you come, Connor.” Conrad ordered, one of his hands slipping underneath Connor and squeezing the base of his cock, tightly enough to prevent him from coming.

Connor moaned and shuddered, gasping a little at the sudden pressure, letting out a needy  _ sob _ , wanting release but unwilling to beg for it. Instead, the older RK800 model focused once again on pleasuring Collin with his mouth and tongue as much as possible - rather than letting the other fuck his mouth as he wished, the other gasping and writhing. “Master! A-Ah! Master please… I n-need to come! Please, master Conrad… I’m s-so close and his mo-mouth and throat f-feels so hot and wet and! A-Ah! S-sirr please!”

“You may come, Collin… And I am getting close as well. Connor - I will warn you as this is your first time with me. If you do not beg me to come by the time I finish, I will not let you come - and if you try to do so while I am gone, I will know, and I will punish both you and Collin.” Conrad warned, voice rough and sending shivers through Connor that were purely of concern and worry. The RK900 also started moving even faster, the tip of his thumb rubbing against the tip of Connor’s cock, smirking as the other moaned and writhed beneath him. “And you will drink up every drop of Collin’s come. Collin, I want you to come inside his mouth - have him taste you.”

Connor desperately tried to stop himself from pleading - but as the other continued to take him - and Collin’s hips stuttered to a halt, and he felt the other come. He swallowed as much of it as he could, a little dribbling over his lips. Analysis of what was in Collin’s come popped into his HUD and Connor dismissed them as soon as they appeared - struggling with himself. Conrad’s hands were mercilessly teasing - and the other’s cock continued to drive into him and Connor begged around Collin’s cock “Pleathe… Thir… pleathe!”

“You can beg better than that, Connor. You were originally built to be a negotiator, after all.” Conrad rebuked, continuing to tease and take the other, leaning over the older android and sinking his teeth into the other’s neck, delighting in the way that Connor yelped and keened around Collin’s cock.

[Please! Please let me come! I n-need to come!] Connor begged, shuddering and gasping beneath the other. Though he hated the very thought, he continued begging [Sir - please! I need to come! Please  _ master _ !]

Conrad smirked broadly, delighted to have pulled a master out of the deviant RK800, letting the other’s cock go, continuing to drive into the other “As you wish. You may come,  _ now _ Connor.”

The RK800 moaned and came moments later, screaming “Siiiir!” before feeling himself go completely relaxed. Warnings flashed, and he had the option to shut down for a little while. 

Conrad growled, thrusting into Connor several more times before coming inside of the older android - pushing the older android into a forced shut down. The encroaching darkness was blissful, and the older android vaguely hoped that this was some sort of simulated nightmare.


End file.
